1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail clipper for clipping fingernails and toenails of human beings, or perhaps small animals. The clipper is constructed in a manner to dispense with the center pivot which is conventionally provided on similar nail clippers and with the clipper thereby having a substantially unobstructed interior in which to receive and retain nail clippings.
The nail clipper includes side walls extending along one of the elongated jaws thereof between which the other jaw is snugly but loosely received and in this manner substantially all nail clippings are retained within the clipper during a nail clipping operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of nail clippers heretofore have been provided utilizing some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known forms of clippers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,169,312, 3,744,131, 4,519,134, 4,776,090 and 4,934,050.
However, these previously known forms of clippers do not include the overall structural and operational features of the clipper of the instant invention which result in an extremely efficient and readily useable nail clipper operative to retain substantially all nail clippings therein throughout a nail clipping operation.